Complicated Matters
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: Many years before the events of the War of the Ring, Aragorn, along with the twin sons of Elrond, were making their way back to Imladris after an entirely unforeseen scuffle with a bunch of Orcs. Along the way, someone decidedly shows up to give the three friends a little 'surprise'. A lighthearted oneshot with a bit of fun.


**Another LOTR fic which has been sitting somewhere in my computer for a few months already. So I just thought I should upload this.**

* * *

 **Complicated Matters**

* * *

 **Year 3000 of the Third Age - Somewhere near Imladris**

"I will have you know that it is _not_ my fault if _ada_ asks why we are two days late." called Elrohir to his two companions trailing behind.

"Nor is it my fault." added Elladan, "If you remember, it was I who suggested we turn back."

Aragorn scoffed, raising an eyebrow to his brother who was riding to the left of him. "But you never intended to, did you? We all know that you were itching to fight those orcs."

Elladan shook his head in disbelief. "Now look. Elrohir and I," he gestured at his twin brother, "your older brothers, tried to convince a certain thick-headed _adan_ to ambush those orcs before taking them out."

Elrohir, who was listening to the conversation, continued. "Yet you had to do the exact opposite of what we told you, and charge at a pack of fifty orcs head first."

"I will not argue, simply because you two are ganging up on me. But you will do well to remember that when I become the King of Gondor, you will pay dearly for your crimes."

Raising an eyebrow in perfect imitation of his father, Elladan replied in a tone of complete innocence, "Crimes? Estel, all we did was give you useful advice. Even _ada_ would agree to it if I told him what you did."

Aragorn glared at him. "You would not dare. Otherwise I will mention the part where you –"

" _Daro!_ " Elrohir whispered sharply, lifting up a fist to signal them to stop.

All three companions pulled the reins of their horses, dismounted in one fluid motion, and stood back to back with their swords drawn.

Elrohir's elven hearing senses had picked up a very faint rustling sound. He thought that perhaps it was the sound of the dense canopy brushing against each other. Or maybe just a terrified squirrel scampering away after listening to his brother's 'threat'. However, it was a windless day, and Elrohir had not seen any squirrels or animals for miles. So he had drawn to the conclusion that something – or someone, for that matter – was following them.

That creature could not be an orc, for those foul beings would have left a scent, not to mention such a loud noise in their wake. A ranger of the wild was a possibility, yet if that was the case, they have been spotted by now.

The three friends' eyes darted around, searching for any sign of danger or movement that could give them some clue on what they are up against. But their eyes found nothing unusual, and Elrohir was beginning to think he had to invent a reason as to why he had given a pointless warning. No way was he going to let Estel tease him for the rest of his immortal life.

Fortunately for him, Elladan gave a startled shout as a blur of an arrow streaked past Aragorn's shoulder from the west, a mere centimeter from his flesh, and lodged itself deeply into the leaf-littered ground.

In an instant, three pairs of eyes flicked to the direction in which the arrow had been shot. Their eyes met only a plain oak tree.

As the twins kept their keen eyes on the surrounding, Aragorn bent down to yank the offending arrow out of the ground, and examined it. The arrow was familiar to the ranger. It had dull green and brown fletching, and a sturdy shaft. The arrowhead was sharpened to a needle point, capable of piercing through the smallest chink in an armor.

Just by observing that one arrow, Aragorn believed he knew who their 'attacker' was. He relaxed, lowering his sword so that it pointed to the ground instead. This type of arrow was used by elven archers. Or to be precise – Mirkwood archers. And there was one elf in particular that would like to get onto his nerve.

Seeing their foster-brother's sword arm drooping, the twins looked towards the man in concern, fearing that the arrow had not got astray as they thought.

Just as they turned around, another arrow shot past Elladan's ear, from the opposite direction, giving them an impression that there was more than one attacker.

"Elladan!" shouted Elrohir, checking that the arrow had indeed missed his twin. "Are you hurt, Estel?"

Now Aragorn chuckled, looking into the thick canopy of lush, green leaves. "Of course not. I never thought the Prince of Mirkwood as a skilled archer. You would think even orcs are able to hit a target after two shots."

Aragorn thought he heard an unhappy 'humph!' sound coming from his left.

"Not skilled, am I?" Came the melodious voice of the wood elf. "I am fairly certain that I could shoot a target from two hundred yards with my eyes blindfolded."

Aragorn snorted, picking up the other arrow from the ground, and looking at the smiling elf that had emerged from a nearby tree.

"Your actions show otherwise, _mellon nin_." he replied, with his eyes glinting.

Legolas dropped to the ground gracefully from a branch overhead, with his bow in his left hand and a quiver strapped to his back.

" _Mae govannen_." Said the blonde haired elf, nodding his head at Aragorn and the twins.

"Indeed. I have not seen you for five years, _gwador nin_!" replied Aragorn, putting a hand to his heart and extending it to his friend.

Legolas smiled in return. "That is not very long…" He paused. "…to an elf."

Elladan turned to Legolas and clapped him on the back, motioning them to continue walking.

"You may want to run to Imladris ahead of us, brother, for I am sure dear Estel wants to take advantage of this situation."

It seems that Aragorn had indeed been plotting something, and did not want to waste this wonderful opportunity. He had the chance to get out of trouble with his father, and at the same time have Legolas receive the blame. This was an opportunity he was not going to miss.

As Legolas frowned at Elladan's words, Aragorn leapt forward, grabbing the slender arm of the wood elf, and holding him firmly.

"No, no." grinned Aragorn, with such a mischievous look that mad Legolas want to bolt, "you are not going anywhere without me, Legolas."

" _Leithio nin,_ Estel!"

"Not until I bring you to _ada_."

"What are you going to do to me?" Legolas hissed, attempting and failing to jerk his arm out of Aragorn's grip.

"Not much, I assure you. It my revenge for that trick you played on us earlier."

The elf huffed, "You and I know that I would never hurt you with that arrow."

"Perhaps." Aragorn agreed, "And both you and I know that you will take the blame for whatever I do."

He earned himself another glare from the prince. "I will not."

Aragorn shrugged dragging Legolas by the arm, and marching him towards Rivendell. "In that case, I will simply tell Lord Elrond that Elladan, Elrohir, and I were ambushed by a wood elf, attacking us in all directions."

"You –"

"I will also mention that you very nearly hit me with a very sharp arrow." He man continued.

"You will not." Legolas said uncertainly, turning behind to look at the twins for help. "You would not let this deranged man do that to me."

Elladan, however, hurried over to Legolas's other side, trapping the prince in between. "I would. You tried to shoot me too."

Legolas frowned again. " _Gwerianneg nin_."

Elladan laughed, "I changed my mind. You brought this upon yourself, _mellon nin_."

"Elrohir?" said Legolas hopefully.

But the twin smiled wickedly back at him. "We have not got a chance to get back at you in five years, Legolas. Now that you are here, we could all have some fun."

As both Aragorn and Elladan guarded his side, Elrohir walked behind, just in case their victim tried to escape.

The prince of Mirkwood was forced to take the steps leading to Imladris where he was sure Lord Elrond waited in worry and frustration, wondering for the umpteenth time why his sons had not returned from their hunting trip. Estel's surprised reaction at that arrow earlier had been worth it. But perhaps if he had not shot a second time at Elladan, the twins might have sided with him. Unfortunately for him, what has been done was done, and as he was half dragged towards Lord Elrond's quarters, he knew each step he took was leading to his doom. He was walking in the direction of his death.

Yet for some reason the elf could not fathom, he felt his heart lighten. For five long years, he had missed the pranks and hunting trips with the twins and Aragorn. During his stay in Imladris, he could get all of them, especially Aragorn, to pay for what they had done.

This trip to Imladris would most definitely get better.

* * *

 **Sindarin translations:**

 ** _Ada_ – father**

 ** _Adan_ – human**

 ** _Daro_ – stop**

 ** _Mellon nin_ – my friend**

 ** _Mae govannen_ – well met**

 ** _Gwador nin_ – my sworn brother**

 ** _Leithio nin_ – release me**

 ** _Gwerianneg_ _nin_ – you betrayed me**

* * *

 **How did you find it? Leave a review! And thank you in advance :)**


End file.
